My time of dying
by Amormoi
Summary: What does Booth say to make Temperance run? Ok so maybe it wasn't Booth's fault... Last chapter up. Sequel Here I Am. Up Now
1. I see my life flashing before my eyes

* * *

My time of dying 

Amormoi

Rating T shouldn't be too bad.

Disclaimer: I never have claimed these characters are mine and I don't make any money from them.

Hey I know that is ooc but the idea came to me when we had a fire at work, (scary stuff a fire at a petrol station). It doesn't really fit into a time line, Zach has graduated, Angela and Jack are together, but that's the extent of it. This is my first story and I know it needs work so please read and review to help me help you help me.

* * *

Tears blurred her vision and colors dances across her mind. The droplets mixing salt and ash. The life she had put together was gone. Her home burning, her memories were lies, her friends now her enemies. The sky looked like a sunset at two in the morning. Flames still licked at the walls were pushing the boundaries of night higher and higher. 

Relief mingled with the sadness of the sight. Her cover was set and the open road beckoned.

Picking up the backpack that rested at her feet and rounded the corner to the car she hired; under an alias, listening the sirens growing closer. The map lying open on the passenger seat, she started the car and started her new life.

* * *

"Ding Dong the person you are calling either has their phone switched off or is out of range. Please try again later" 

"Damn," he cursed under his breath. He hadn't been able to get hold of this stubborn woman since lunch Sunday. He desperately wanted to repair the damage he caused with his hasty words.

Picking up the phone again he tried her office, home and cell again, getting the same irritating voice each time. Feeling like he was going to snap, he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

* * *

The officer shuffled nervously. There was talk of this mans protective nature when it came the victim. Rumors of fights, threats and accidental deaths swarmed around their partnership. It wasn't always his fault. She could be quite vicious if the mood took her. When, he corrected himself. She was dead now and it was his job to break the news to this man and that scared him more than facing a firing squad.

* * *

The body arrived early Monday morning, complete. No bits missing making it easier for the newly graduated forensic anthropologist to go straight to work. 

"Female, between 28-35, about 5'9, dark hair. Taking skin tissue to run DNA. Clutching silver necklace with Dolphin pendant. No breaks to bone."

Putting down the Dictaphone and picking up the case report, he read every detail of it before calling over his colleague, knowing very shortly all hell would break lose.

* * *

The brunette paced her office tears weren't going to help. She got a phone call late Sunday night. 

"Hey, just letting you know, I will be going away early tomorrow, just visiting an old friend in LA. Be back later in the week. Absolutely nothing to worry about."

If she wasn't already dead she would kill her for worrying her like this.

Dead. The thought hit her like a tonne of bricks. Her best friend would never again poke her head round the door with 'an interesting scenario' for her to work on. Or knock back a night out on the town. She never did understand her aversion to clubs and dancing. She was a great dancer, little stiff but she could shake it with the best of them.

Nothing had prepared her for the officer this morning, coming in flashing his badge, announcing her death like it was something to celebrate, not caring for the feelings of her friends and coworkers.

Walking past her office door, she fought back tears. She really didn't want to believe her best friend was dead.

* * *

She had been driving for 6 days. Looking at the road made her think about the path blood takes through the body to travel to the heart. Her own heart had been shattered, and she was hoping and praying that starting a new life for herself would help her rebuild the parts of her heart he destroyed with words. 

She pulled into a truck stop; thinking that coffee and maybe some food might settle her down a bit.

"Hey love. What can I get for ya this evening?"

She glanced down at her wallet categorizing her money into days, meals and limits. "Coffee and toast please."

"Sure love, won't be a moment!"

As the waitress pottered off, she glanced out the window and at the 'Help Wanted' sign. Deciding that settling here, a good 100 hours from home at some dodgy truck stop: no one would think to look for her here, especially as a waitress.

"Here love," the kind hearted woman placed her meal in front of her adding some spaghetti to her order deciding the young women in front of her was too thin and looked tired. "If you need some sleep you can use the spare room out back," she added.

She looked up and smiled. "Actually, I saw your sign and was wondering how I could get that job and possibly a place to stay until I find something."

"Sweetie," the waitress smiled, "that is no problem the room and job are yours. I'm Janice. I own this place but first you finish up your breakfast and get some sleep."

"Thanks Janice. My name is Lynda, Lynda Morris." Alias established she tucked into her meal with gusto.

Thanks for reading more to come. Please read and review.


	2. Is this all a dream

My time of dying

Disclaimer: you know the drill people. Not mine, never will be.

AN: For those that were confused by the previous chapter will get some answers. I will try to have a chapter out once a week, work permitting. It won't be longer than 6 chapters. The scenes with Angela and Booth finding out about Temperance will be out in later chapters. Please persist it will get better. Thanks.

Chapter 2

The day of the funeral he could barely get out of bed, with her face dancing before his eyes, her hair glinting in the sunlight, her smile that could light up a room and those deep soulful blue eyes. The eyes that showed the depth of her sorrow at his words. He knew the second he blurted them out his future was ruined it was an unforgivable statement, a statement changing his stars forever. It should have been cushioned. Should have told her the truth. Not some flimsy excuse, not _that_.

Angela had called several times a day checking and monitoring his steep decline into depression. He reckoned looking after him was her way of keeping her own depression at bay focusing on others. Help them save themselves. It was always her strong point. Heart of gold, Angela had. She had even looked out for her, keeping her from losing herself in the land of the dead.

He pulled himself out of bed and into the shower he would get through today by focusing on the details. He would say his eulogy, then go back to the office and try to fit the puzzle together of everything that had happened in the 6 hours after he destroyed everything. He wasn't delusional this was entirely his fault and if he could give her spirit peace, he would die doing it.

As the hot watered cascaded over his back he rested his head against the cool tiles. He mentally catalogued everything found on this case. Definitely arson though no evidence gave clue to the bastard behind it.

The one fact that disturbed him the most was the squints inconclusive ID on the body. The top scientists in the world, her team and they couldn't tell if it was her or another women. How wasn't it her. It was her apartment, her clothes, and her charred remains, her mother's necklace, melted into the burnt flesh. He knew it was her.

He knew Zach and Hodgins had their doubts. The legs were too short, structure too heavy, DNA inconclusive. He wanted to scream with frustration these crack pot theories weren't going to change the facts. She was dead and even his gut agreed.

When the officer tapped on his office door his heart leapt to his throat his Bones was in trouble but from the look on the officer's face he knew it was much more serious than that. The officer; he can't even remember his name, looked so nervous, like he would take his distress out on him.

"This day is gonna suck" he moaned to himself, tucking in his shirt and tying his Mickey Mouse tie, he tucked his speech into his breast pocket, and left.

-------

Walking past the pigeon holes, Jack checked his, Zach's, Angela's and out of habit Temperance's. Expecting nothing but junk mail and the Jeffersonian's monthly newsletter, he was a little shocked at the bright yellow envelope addressed to Angela, in his former boss' handwriting. The wording on the back was a little more disturbing. The date was Monday after the fire, sent from Washington. This was getting more intriguing by the day.

When Zach had called him over to show him the report it was like a kick to the guts. He knew that weeks of comforting Ange, were ahead of him. Looking at the body disturbed him. Millions of conspiracies swirled though his mind. Thinking that Brennan, the woman that could beat the snot out of even a tough FBI agent, was dead didn't feel right.

This letter had conspiracy written all over it.

This letter had to get to Angela, so she could unravel the mystery, just that little further. Hearing her voice echoing through the halls he walked a little faster tossing his copy of the newsletter in the bin as he went past.

-------

Sketching from a skull covered in tissue markers was difficult work, but with 98 accuracy she sure as hell wasn't giving up now. This was her friend and she couldn't let her down.

She stopped, looked at the skull, checked the indicators, glanced at the photo of Brennan on the desk, glared at the sketch and yelled, "Zach."

He poked his head round the door, followed closely by her amore, Jack.

"Sweetie can you check the tissue indicators please, she doesn't look right."

Zach picked up the skull and carefully checked every single indicator, a process taking its time.

Jack walked up and looked at her sketch over her shoulder and gasped as he realized the issue. Angela elbowed him in the ribs, trying to give Zach the silence he needed to concentrate.

"No, they are all right, each one spaced and marked correctly," he glanced at the skull again, though seeing it in a new light, "I know what the problem is. This woman is Hispanic. Dr Brennan wasn't Spanish was she?"

"She may speak Spanish with ease but, no she wasn't." Angela waited for the conformation she needed before she picked up the phone.

"This isn't Dr Brennan."

"Thanks Zach, that's what I needed to hear," She was already listening to the ring, when Jack nudged her arm, and handed her the envelope he was holding.

"Arrived this morning, Brennan's handwriting," he offered as explanation.

Addressed to Angela Montenegro, signed Purple Monkey Dishwasher.

"Uh, Sorry Booth I will ring you back," she muttered distractedly.

"I figured you would know what that means?" Jack asked pointing at the back of the envelope.

"Code for when she didn't want me to disclose her location." Angela's face lit up, "I knew she couldn't be dead."

Thud.

"Jack baby, can you get him off the floor and remind him of that confidentiality agreement he signed?" Angela asked as she took her coffee and the letter to Temperance's office for some quiet reading.

-------

Angela

Sorry to worry you but I just couldn't stay. This was all I could think of. Like parents, like children hey. I am not coming back. I figure faking my death was all I could do. Its ok she was dead already I didn't kill her. Her name was Thalia. An orphan, reminded me of myself, no friends or family to worry about them. That was until I met you and the team at the Jeffersonian. And Booth, but he walked away from that and I just can't face it.

I still need you to act like it was me in that fire. Don't let people know that the body was a fake. I needed and still need your grief to be real. I will let you know more when I settle.

Thanks for being the one person I can trust.

Purple Monkey Dishwasher.

-------

When Zach came to, he took a couple of minutes to process what was going on. Jack stood to his side yammering about confidentiality agreements and having to deal with angry woman. Zach wasn't listening.

Dr Brennan was still alive. The thought scared him and relieved him at the same time. Relief, he really did respect her and valued his time with her. She was an excellent teacher and a close friend, but at the same time, he had to compete with her. He though graduating would be his gauntlet. No he had to compete with her every step of he way. Yes she was the best but he couldn't be his best suffering in her shadows.

"I got it. Don't tell anyone she is alive." And he had no intention of doing that either.

-------

Thanks for reading more to come. Please read and review.


	3. Was it all too much

My time of dying

Disclaimer: Ladida. Do I really need to explain how little money I have? NOT MINE.

Thanks to those who have reviewed. It makes my day. (Big smiles and giggles.) Thought I had better clear this up, Zach is not bad, he just knows he cannot be seen for his own merits while Temperance is around, I will explain more later.

Chapter 3

She found it surprisingly easy to integrate her self into life at the truck stop. Janice treated her like a daughter and Temperance revealed in the attention of a mothers love. Getting people to believe she had run away from an abusive boyfriend was easy enough with limited money, belongings and no id made it more believable.

Becoming another person had been a freeing experience and gave her the opportunities to try everything new and friendly, outgoing, personality traits she picked up from Angela made her well loved within the community. Finally saving enough money (and burrowing from Angela), she moved herself into a tiny cottage and bought herself Jasper the pig the dream pet she'd always wanted. Him and a chicken named Ares after an episode Xena that came on in the wee hours of the morning. Yes she had even got a television and a pile of DVD's to rival Mt Everest. She never knew life could be so uncomplicated and satisfying. She hardly ever thought about her old life except during her once a month phone call to Angela.

Angela. How she missed her but she knew it was for he best. 12 months ago she couldn't ever think hat she wouldn't be living that life, top Anthropologist, best selling author, helping the FBI solve cases, trying to find her parents. Now it didn't seem important. As long as she had a roof over her head, money in her pocket and friends around she was perfectly content.

Jasper snorted quietly in the corner and she glanced up at the noise flicking on the TV and picking up her diary she wrote down an entry on her day to make sure Angela was kept up to date.

Date. Oh no. She forgot it was Angela's birthday. Picking up the phone she hastily dialed the number that was almost second nature to her.

--------

Jack slipped the ring over her knuckle and down her finger. It looked perfect. His great grandmother's engagement band looked anything but old on her smooth hand.

She had said 'Yes' over and over again. Loudly; in a very quiet restaurant, but Jack didn't care Angela was going to be his wife.

Right now he watched her stare at her hand while he imagined her in a wedding dress; pregnant with a big, bulgy belly; 3 small children running around under feet; growing old; holding hands; kissing at the children's graduation from Harvard. Big dreams, big future.

A sharp buzz interrupted his thoughts. He only held a slight annoyance at her for not turning off her phone on such an auspicious day. Then again how was she supposed to know he was going to use this golden opportunity to declare his feelings?

"Hey sweetie" … "Thanks but I can't believe you remembered without your computer"… "Out with Jack"… "Lots but something really important have you decided when I can visit"… "OK just let me know. Sleep well"

Jack knew who it was with in seconds. Angela sure was a loyal friend. He didn't know if he'd be able to do what Angela had done for Brennan. Then again anything to upset the feds generally had him joining in.

"Sweetie" her voice jolted him out of his reverie. "I may need some time of work. A girl can't get married with out her best friend"

He nodded seeing where this was heading it he had been 7 months since they had seen Temperance and he knew Angela missed her terribly. Now it was time to drag her out of hiding kicking and screaming if need be. He wanted to marry Angela soon and she needed to be there.

--------

Flash back to cop telling Seeley

"Agent Seeley Booth?"

"Well that's what the plaque says," Seeley looked up and replaced the phone in he cradle. The officer looked nervous, never a good sign.

"I have some news about your associate Dr. Temperance Brennan"

"Partner"

"Okay your partner, Dr. Brennan." 'please just let me say it and I can go.'

"Bones" his heart fell

"Early this morning there was a fire at her apartment"

"Is she okay?" 'don't say it. Don't say it'

"We have reason to believe he body found is hers." 'please don't hit me.'

He tuned out after that. He placed his head in his hands until the officer mentioned where the body had been sent for identification. Angela. She would not take this news well.

"Has Miss Montenegro been informed?"

"As her next of kin she should have been told."

"Next of kin?"

"Yes Miss Angela Montenegro was down as her next of kin. You were her emergency contact. Were you not aware of this."

"Of course, I knew her better than most"

"Yes well." He turned to flee but Seeley's voice kept him glued to the spot.

"Wait. I would like the case report and every piece of evidence gathered put through the FBI, me for the investigation."

------------

'I am really gonna have to take some clothes to Jacks' Angela thought to herself as she quickly showered and got ready for work. Last night was the fourth night in a row and now she was late. She ignored the red blinky light on her answering machine and raced out the door tripping slightly as she slipped on her shoes. Slipping into her office she prayed Jack had covered for her and Cam didn't know about her tardiness.

----------

"Angela" Cam's head poked around the door.

"Busted" she muttered.

"I am going to pretend I didn't just see you come in as you long day ahead as is. Hurry up we have a new body."

Angela made her way up to the platform watching a police officer go over and start talking to Cam. "Sweetie. Zach." She greeted her collegues while reaching for the case report for a read.

" Angie baby" Jack noticed her grab, beating her to it he passed it to Zach and ushered her off the platform. "How about we get some coffee."

"Sure" she was a little confused until the officer and Cam got a little loud.

"You may not go into her office"

"She's dead. We need to see if there was any evidence"

"We haven't proved she's dead yet."

"I'm going in there"

Angela was going over inventory trying to figure out who could be dead. Nobody was missing except...

"No. Dr Brennan worked with the FBI. There is confidential files in there. You just can't have access to her office." Angela stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes holding the question. Jack looked away and squeezed her hand tightly.

"I wanted to tell you. You shouldn't find out like this"

"But I spoke to her last night." She shook her head unable to comprehend.

"Well there may be a mistake, we will wait till Zach finishes with the body." She paused looking for a little hope in his face.

"Angela" she turned to see who was calling. Booth raced over to hug her. "Are you okay?"

"I just found out" she managed to choke out. "She's just visiting friends, check the airlines, you are wrong. She can't be dead," her words go quietier as her hand gripped Jacks and her body was enveloped by Booth as they gained comfort from each other. "She wouldn't leave me, she promised."

------

Seven months without seeing her had really twisted Booth's reality. He hadn't given up looking for her killer and after each exhausted lead his gaze had fallen on the one person nobody ever expected.

Angela.

------

Okay sorry it took so long. There was a drama when i lost the chapter and had to redo the chapter. Its longer to make up for it and next weeks will be late as well my grandfather died and will be attending the funeral. Really sorry. It will be a long one too. Also have to say thanks to my sister for typing it for me.


	4. Wake me up I'm living a nightmare

My time of Dying

Chapter 4

Disclaimer

AN: **Sorry** I really didn't mean for it to take so long. The past couple of weeks have been frantic and after losing a chapter and my plan for the story I am kinda winging it. I know where it is heading I just will take the roundabout to get there. Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, it really brings a smile to my face and bounce to my step. The Answers are coming let me know if it's too disjointed and what I can do to make it more cohesive. And Rodger I have a biscuit **for you.**

-------

After Angela had hung up on Booth that day, scenarios played through his mind. Her mood had gone from weepy to joyful. She was Temperance's next of kin, her sole beneficiary in her will. Russ didn't even contest it.

He wondered what dark lies that infectious smile hid. What was she hiding? Did she kill her for the money? She hadn't spent a cent except for a house in whoop whoop. He had been questioning her motives for months now but had only been watching her for 9 weeks.

Jack and the squints were the only people she spoke to now. She called him sometimes, though he basically blows her off every time. Slowly her calls to him slowed to once a week. There was one other she spoke too, although he could never understand who it was.

They spoke with a familiarity that concerned him. Seeing Angela so happy when he was so miserable made him incredibly angry.

Cullen had shot down this theory when he had proposed it, giving him a temporary leave of absence to 'understand his loss and why it was making him see things that didn't exist.' Cullen was just blinded by the museum Angela had made for Amy.

Fool. She was behind Bones death and he was going to prove it.

She was setting up a meet with her accomplice now and he would be there to blow her and her entire network of murderous spies down. She would pay for what she had done to Bones he would see to it.

-------

The boys were sitting in Zach's office discussing Jacks upcoming nuptials and Angela's holiday.

When the phone rang Zach picked it up without hesitation. He had been expecting a call from Deputy Director Cullen for days now. Without being briefed on his new contact at the FBI, he wanted the back story. He had only trusted Booth because Brennan did (and because both Goodman and Cam told him to); this new guy Peter Mitchell was nice enough but seemed a little shady.

"Dr Addy, speaking," He never told anyone what a kick he got out of answering the phone like that. He flicked the phone on speaker so Jack could hear.

"_Dr Addy, this is Deputy Director Sam Cullen, you requested a chat with me regarding your new contact is this correct."_

"Yes sir. I would just like to know why Agent Booth has been transferred and why I have this shady man to deal with." Zach spoke clearly.

Jack sniggered. It really was funny to see how much Zach had matured since Brennan had left.

"_I don't think shady is the way to describe him, Dr Addy."_

"Fine, a little shifty then, but that's not what I asked. What has happened to Booth?"

"_Agent Booth has been put on a leave of absence."_

"Why?"

"_He believes that your colleague Angela is to blame for the unfortunate accident that took Dr Brennan's life. Until he can sort himself out and have some counseling, he is on holidays."_

"He thinks Angela did it?" Zach was shocked and Jacked looked ready to hunt him down.

"_Yes, and you all aided her. I believe this is a figment of his grieving mind, but I would rather he not use the FBI's technology and networks to follow a personal and fallacious vendetta. Please tell Dr Hodgins that we removed the tap from both his phone and Angela's this morning." _Jack spluttered in the background, alerting Cullen that his assumption was correct. _"Deepest Apologies you will be compensated. As for Agent Mitchell, he is a good agent and with your logic and reasoning capabilities there is no reason you can't be as good a team as Booth and Brennan were."_

"Thank you for that sir. Your information was very helpful. Have a great day."

"_You too Dr Addy."_ The click was very audible in the silent room.

Jack looked over at him completely dumbfounded. "He has been tailing us and had taps on our phones."

Zach realized what Booth was doing, his mind automatically listing his options. Knowing Angela, all information needed was on the Angelator.

He rushed past Jack into Angela's office, switched on the machine and pulled up the last data that had been stored. She had been using it as her virtual refedix.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked, startling Zach.

"Booth would have heard Brennan's call to Angela on her birthday. He will think she has gone to avoid prosecution or something similar."

"But she is meeting Brennan."

"And he will find them together and we will all go to Jail for fraud." Zach was panicked. "I like my job. I couldn't take jail."

"Zach, we have a loophole. We didn't identify her conclusively, No dental records, DNA inconclusive. We said there was a high possibility of it being her but didn't confirm. We are fine, unfortunately Angela being found with her and they will both be done." Jack stood and calculating some figures in his head. "Do you have any time in Lieu?"

"Six weeks. Why?"

"Come on" he grabbed a post it and scribbled a quick note to Cam.

_Cam _

_Family emergency. Zach and I taking six weeks off will let you know when we get there what is going on._

_Jack_

He stuck it to her door as he dragged Zach past. "We are a week behind them. We will have to take the Chopper."

-------

Angela had performed what she believed to be extensive, evasive maneuvers to avoid anyone following her and upsetting Brennan. Scaring her now would only serve to lose her forever. Pulling into a truck stop that Brennan had told her served the best mud cake in the 'verse.

'Not much further. I will bring her some cake and coffee.' She thought to herself as she got out of the car.

Standing at the counter she seriously wondered how they could make any money at all in a place like this. Waiting for 10 minutes was starting to bug her. She wanted to see her friend.

"Janice, stop being a spoil sport Steve said the only way we could expand was if we put in a brothel."

"No, Lyndy you need to take it easy not listen to Steve and his plans. He is a happily married man not a horny young stud."

"Married or not, he is still a man and isn't home lots, maybe his wife has lost her appeal. I know we could get the wives working. Or maybe we could get young studlies to work and make it a man whore brothel. I can see the possibilities now and the marketing…. Hey don't walk away from me I am making complete sense. Don't shake your head. I bet that's Steve now I will propose my ideas to him now."

Voices came from the kitchen and although their conversation was amusing it was not what she was here for.

"Lynda. Stay there you need to relax. I will see to Steve."

Angela heard the footsteps heading toward her and was relieved. 'Finally.'

"I will beat you out there. I don't need to rest I need to keep active." Another set of footfalls fell in with the other.

"Hey, How you going today…? Angela. My god you made it." Angela looked up to see a blonde looking at her with shock and surprise standing beside an older brunette woman.

The voice sounded familiar, yet she couldn't place the blonde locks. "How do I know you? … Sweetie. Oh my god, come here. I came to get you some cake. I can't believe you're here and blonde…" she stopped "My god, you're pregnant."

-------

10 reviews and I will post another chapter Friday. Is blatant bribery working???????


	5. I feel alive

My Time Of Dying

Chapter 5

Taking in her surroundings, Angela felt at home, This was her best friends place and it was so different from her previous surroundings. She really was glad that Bren had found a way to live in such harmony. The cottage was tiny there was pictures everywhere she even recognised the one she had painted for her birthday a couple of years ago. One thing she did notice missing was photos. Ange had brought a bunch to show her but maybe they would be best displayed.

Another thing that was growing more apparent was the smell. "Bren, honey, no offence but your place smells like a farm." Angela commented.

"It's just Jasper and Ares. It will be fine when I turn on the vent." Temperance poked her head around the kitchen wall. "You want a drink. I have water, milk, juice, hot chocolate, wine and tea."

"Wine, but no coffee?"

"Wine is better for the baby than coffee. One glass on Friday's. And coffee stinks never thought I'd see the day coffee would make me ill." She laughed.

Angela had never seen her so at ease it surprised her. "So," she breached the subject gently. 'When are you due?"

"Seven weeks, four days. Did you want a drink? I figure we can get you settled in then I want to sit down and catch up until I start work."

"Hot chocolate please. I really have to know who inspired this change in you. I have never seen you so happy."

"It took time." Tempe stated and pat her bulging belly, "And this little man."

"Boy?" Angela squeaked.

"Maybe. I don't know." She half smiled as she put the drinks down on the table.

"Don't you want to?" Angela was shocked. She was never the kind of person to leave it to the chance.

"Not really, but boys run in the family so fingers crossed."

"You want a boy?" Angela smiled at her excited friend.

"I want this baby." Temperance looked up as Angela reached out for her drink. "Oh my. You and Jack? When? Where? How? Show me."

Temperance got up and stood in front of her demanding to see the ring.

"My birthday, just before you rang. He looked so nervous. I am so excited, you know, its not just 3 weeks a year." Her smile grew distant, "You know what's really weird?"

"What?" Temperance put down her drink and leaned forward.

"When I look at this ring," she held it up the light admiring it, "I see his face and not jewelry."

"Well that's really disgusting," she screwed up her nose. "What happened to my friend 'Million dates a week' Angela?"

"Bout the same thing that happened to my 'Work is my life and children are just a release of serotonin' friend, yeah?"

Temperance sat down and looked defiantly at her friend, "Never believed it."

---;----

He had followed her halfway across the country hoping to be lead to the assassin that had killed his partner. He had followed her 'easy to follow moves' even though he knew she was trying to be discreet. Yes, she was easy to follow because she had forgotten to turn off her GPS, tracking her was an absolute breeze. She had pulled into truck stop on the side of the highway and this did surprise him. It was late afternoon, though not close enough to dinner that she would be stopping for a meal.

He waited in the parking lot for twenty minutes wishing she would hurry up. He spotted her walking down a dirt track with another woman. She was blonde and walked funny but didn't seem to be much of a threat. He would just have to wait till she either came back to her car or was gone half an hour.

Booth was just going to wait in the car until his tummy grumbled, actually truth be told, it sounded like a tiger about to pounce on its prey.

Ok. Food on the brain could use this time to scope out who Ange was with while feeding. Good plan.

Walking into the diner he plonked himself into the seat previously vacated by Angela and listened to the voices in the kitchen.

"Yeah Sammy that women's Lynda's best friend Miss Montenegro… She is nice, though I can't believe she didn't know."

"Well she didn't tell us till she started to show"

"Alright point conceded"

"She still wants to open a brothel here"

"Well let her. I'll be a patron"

"Sammy" the voice sounded disgusted, then conceded, "Maybe after she has her time off, we will look into this little business venture for her."

A head poked itself through the kitchen door. "Oh sorry I thought I heard the buzzer."

"Quite alright" Seeley looked up from his menu. "Can I grab a coffee and all day breakfast?"

A voice called from the kitchen, "How do you want your steak?"

"Looks like Sammy heard. Excellent hearing my son has." She shook her head.

"Medium, please"

"Out in a few" the voice called.

Booth dollaped on a huge dose of the charm smile as glanced at the waitress' name badge, "Can I get your help at all Janice?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"I'm looking for a friend of mine. She came in a minute ago. I have a message from her fiancé. Her car is outside. Here" he pulled out an old photo of himself and the squint squad out of his wallet. "Her" he pointed to the elf on the table.

"Oh Miss Montenegro. She is a friend of Lynda's." She looked at the photo again and stopped. "You may know her also." Tossing up in her head if this was the ex of Lynda's or just an old friend. "Do you mind if I show this photo to Sammy. He missed seeing Miss Montenegro and he needs to see who is getting discounts"

"By all means but I will need it back"

"Promise" Janice ducked out to the kitchen and hurriedly whispered the situation to Sammy. He whacked the food on the plate to give to is mother and with the photo, bolted down the track to Lynda's cottage.

---;----

Angela and Temperance's giggles ceased with the pounding on the door. Going over to open the door she didn't have a chance as Sam threw open the door rushing in eyes wild looking for her.

"Sam, what's going on?" Sam handed her the photo.

"He's here."

Angela watched the color drain out of her face. "Honey what's going on?"

Temperance raced to the closet pulling out the suitcase stashed in the bottom. "I have to leave," she fiddled with the photo, slipping it into the suitcase. "Angela I am sorry but we can't stay. You are gonna have to go home."

Angela resisted Temperance's pushes out the door. "No sweetie, come with me."

"I can't run and hide in DC. Just go. I will call you when I get to dads, he will help me."

"Maybe hiding under their nose will confuse them."

"Ange, he's like a sniffer dog with a bone. He will find me like he did today! I can't face him right now." She was gathering her bits of precious as she spoke.

"Who? Who is it? Is it the baby's father?" Angela grabbed her by the shoulders, "Sweetie talk to me."

Temperance sighed her shoulders slumped. "Yes. It's the baby's father. I may not make it if I see him."

"Who is it? Did he hurt you?" Angela's concern was overwhelming.

"More than you ever know." She broke free of Angela's grasp and continued packing, "We have to get out of here. Go home to Jack say hi to him for me and Zach." She turned to Sammy "Let's go."

Angela stepped in front to her, "No, come with me. I can hide you."

"No Angela, this is not your battle. I love you like a sister. Will let you know when the baby is born."

A voice came wafting in the door, "Angela."

They both stopped, shocked at the voice outside.

"Booth?" Angela whispered, "Booth is that baby's father?" She patted Temperance's belly. "And you couldn't tell me? No wonder you left." She stepped aside, "Go, I will stall him."

Temperance smiled weakly, Sammy grabbed her bags and they hurried to the back door. "Love you Ange." She whispered.

"Go." Angela replied.

Temperance hadn't even mad it to the back door when the universe conspired against her. Booth busted down the down, shouting at Angela and her waters broke.

Her scream of Agony ripped through the cottage, upsetting the animals and causing chaos. Booth looked up to see the source of the noise, as Sammy picked her up and raced out the door. It was an hour to hospital but twenty minutes in the opposite direction to the doctor's. Dr Renoly won.

---;----

Angela watched Booth. He was still. Eyes focused. She was **angry**. She'd only seen her friend for but a few minutes. He had taken her away once and now had done it a second time. She had lost a friend due to him and his behaviors; whatever that may be.

"What the hell is your problem? You just can't help yourself, can you? That is the second time you have driven her away. Now she is gone, taking my nephew or niece with her, a child I could spoil stupid. How could you take away the only friend I've had?" The tears were running down her cheeks. "Why?"

Booth snapped out of his trance and realized Angela was still there tears falling but still looking ready to hurt him. "Angela," he asked calmly, "Did I just see her? Did I just see Bones?" his voice was starting rise, "Please tell me she is alive?" he almost shook her in his excitement.

Angela looked at Booth like her had grown a second head. "Were you not listening? Yes you _**Idiot, **__that was her and __**you **__just drove her off for the __**second time**_" her voice was dripping with contempt as she punctuated her words with quick jabs to his chest.

Booth rubbed his soon to be forming bruises, as realization sunk in. _She knew. She lied. _"You lied to me. How long did you know she was alive?"

"I always knew. Didn't you have faith? No you didn't you were guilty because this is **all your fault.**"

"Angela Motenegro, you are under arrest for fraud. I will get you and your entire lab."

Angela placed her hand behind her back while muttering under her breath, "Yeah, yeah. You and your little dog too."

Booth was incredibly hurt by the realization that he had indeed lost faith in Bones and yes. This was his fault. The conversation played over and over in his mind, her pain. This entire situation, all stemmed from him. It was all **his fault**.

---;----

Well bribes didn't work. So read review if you feel like it. I am currently tossing up between 4 endings. It is really just a question of who is going to die, or not going to die. If you really don't like a character let me know and I will see what I can do!?! It is going to be longer than previously anticipated maybe another 6 chapters.


	6. Losing everything

My Time of Dying

Chapter 6

"No wonder I didn't want children," Temperance thought to herself as she braced against the car door when another contraction ripped through her body. As much as she worried about herself and her baby, this would be her first trip to the doctor since she had first left DC.

She had been thinking a lot about the night she left and what would be her options if she went back. She really wanted her baby to grow up surrounding by her family. This baby needed Aunty Angela and all of their Uncles. She was even starting to think the child needed their father. This child was conceived in love. Well she believed it was love.

-------

_Waking up beside Booth was a welcome surprise although she knew the second she leaned in to kiss him this was were they would end up. This feeling liberated her, she basked in it. She knew months ago this was the alpha male that complimented her alpha female perfectly. She liked to tell people that the perfect soul mate was a load, but deep down she secretly hoped it wasn't. _

_He shifted in his sleep pulling her closer and kissed her hair. _

_She was a little hesitant to let him in but after proving he wouldn't leave her, she had dared to hope. Yep she thought maybe she could dare to think about marriage and maybe one day babies. One day soon._

_Sleep wasn't forthcoming although the toilet beckoned, so she started untangling from Seeley's arms and tiptoed toward the bathroom. _

_---_

_Breakfast was not all that uncomfortable and that pleased Temperance. She knew that she was comfortable in his presence but every time they got close to closing the deal the subject would change and life would go back to being Just Partners. _

_Now that line had been crossed and life was going to be great._

-------

She had been so positive about the future that next morning. There was so much to look forward to. She now had the ability to start planning the future around someone else.

There was still so much to look forward to, someone to plan a life around it. Plans adapt and change.

Like her plan to have a home birth with the local midwife. A stress induced labor 7 weeks too early was not the way she wanted this situation to go.

They were nearing the turn to Dr Renoly's office and Sammy turned to check on her.

"Hey Bubbles, you gonna be ok."

"Yeah," she smiled wanly, "I just never realized how much pain…" Another contraction hit her. "Arrggh." She groaned.

Sammy patted her arm trying to comfort her. His phone started ringing. "Hey Mum,"

He turned rather sharply, not warning her. Her head hit against the window, causing her to black out.

"Uh Mum, I will ring you back; I think I may have killed her."

-------

Jack and Zach arrived at the truck stop about 30 minutes after Booth had driven off with Angela, trying to follow the man that had taken Temperance. They walked in, where a woman was sobbing on the phone.

"No Sammy. He said you will be arrested. This is not a joke. He arrested her friend too."

Jack knocked on the counter trying to get her attention. "Mam; Excuse me Mam. Mam!"

"Just leave her there. I will deal with this. I took her in. I tried to make her into Lana."

"Mam." Jack was now resorting to throwing sugar packets at her to try and get her attention. "Mam." More sugar packets.

Zach took a more logical approach when trying to get her attention, he slapped her.

Janice stood there in shock. Jack slid a photo across the counter.

"Excuse me. We need to find these two women. We fear they may be in danger."

Janice let some more tears slip down her cheeks. "The cop arrested Angela and they went after Lynda and my son."

"He isn't a cop anymore. Now were did you son take Dr Brennan?"

"He took Lynda to the Dr. but not this Dr Brennan. He took her to Dr Renoly. She is having the baby."

Did you tell Booth that?"

"No I told him they went to the hospital. It's in the other direction. I didn't want him to take my son."

"Good choice. What hospital?"

"Scared Heart."

Jack handed his phone to Zach, "Ring Cullen. He needs to be stopped. I don't know what he'll do to Angela."

"Mam you need to take Zach here to the Dr's. We need to help our friend." He was already at the door when he turned back, "I will go stop them before they get to the hospital."

-------

Angela kept glancing at Booth through the corner of her eye. He had put here in the front apparently he was worried she would choke him in the back. Fair call, she probably would. What sort of Idiot would seriously believe that she would kill her one and only true friend?

He was fighting the urge to switch on the radio. The silence was accusatory and oppressing.

"I did nothing wrong," Angela whispered.

He didn't even glance in her direction. "You lied to me." Was all he said before flicking on the CD he made following her memorial. Josh Groban's 'Solo Por Ti' played softly.

"Booth, what happened? Why did she leave? She would have never left before. What changed? What happened that day?"

"Love, hate and lies. Lots of lies." He whispered to the setting sun.

-------

_In the cold light of day Booth's mind began to see just how many obstacles were in their way. Deputy Director Cullen, Cam, Rebecca, their jobs, and he stopped seeing the benefits. All he could see was the opposition and pain, lots of pain._

'_Cam won't like this. Cullen will transfer me. Rebecca will stop me seeing Parker. She could get shot. How would I react? The field is too dangerous for a squint. I can't date a squint, no matter how gorgeous she is. I couldn't take losing her. She probably thinks this is just mutually beneficial. Sex to clean the pipes; satisfy the needs. She's going to stop this, she will leave me.' _

_Millions of thoughts like these went running through his head and finally he blurted out. "I think this was a mistake."_

"_Excuse me," Temperance looked up from the pancakes, her blue eyes filled with questions._

"_I'm sorry," He couldn't stop himself and he knew the hole he was digging would be pretty deep by the time he finished. _

"_For what?"_

"_For this," he gestured around the kitchen._

"_For pancakes at lunch time, are you serious? I am the one who wanted pancakes." She went back to flipping breakfast._

"_No for putting you in this position" _

"_What position? Do you want to cook? You really need to be more specific." She was focused on the pancakes, not really noticing what he was saying she poured another one in but the mind left it with his next words._

"_The position, where you felt the need to be with me."_

"_I didn't feel the need to be with you, I wanted to be with you. We match, we complement the other. I thought this was what you wanted as well."_

_She shook her head. Maybe he wasn't as ready as she thought him to be._

"_Who said I wanted this? Who said I wanted you?"_

"_You are always saying you want marriage and babies, the entire white picket fence. Your body language screams that you want me. Why is it the second I offer the package to you, you run away?" She stood facing him one hand on her hip, spatula in hand; pancake forgotten burning on the stove._

"_I don't want you. You are my partner, nothing else." He was fighting with himself. He really did want what she was offering but was so scared that he would screw it up with her as royally as he did with Rebecca. "Sorry Bones. I don't want that kind of life with you."_

"_Well you didn't pipe up last night when I kissed you did you?" She was angry now._

"_Last night…" Booth paused, the internal struggle getting easier the angrier she got, "Last night, I was horny, I just thought you were offering that sex you claim clears the system. You offered I took. If you really wanted the white picket fence you so avidly denied wanting, why didn't you take it when Sully offered to take you away."_

"_Don't bring Sully into this. You didn't even like the two of us together. You wanted me to break up with him. He wasn't suited to me. You suit me. You match me." Her arms were waving madly batter going everywhere. When her hands gestured to her heart, she looked up at him pleadingly, "Why can't you see that?"_

_Booth almost caved at that moment, one side of him so desperately wanting her and the life she offered, the other seeing Rebecca's face 'Sorry Seeley I can't marry you'. Fearing a complete surrender he turned away so as not to see her face, "I am sorry. Tomorrow I will be requesting a transfer."_

"_No. Don't do this. You won't, you can't. I will only work with you I will stop working if I don't work with you." This speech was heading to a place Temperance didn't want to think about. He wanted to leave her. She let him in and now he wanted to walk away. Her heart broke with his words. 'Be strong, you will make it through' she told herself. _

"_No you won't work is your life." He couldn't believe what he had just said, 'Idiot,' his mind kept screaming at him._

"_Your right, this was a mistake. I thought you knew me better than that. You can leave now."_

"_I do know you, I know you love your job and live only to go each day. I know that you only know how to love the dead." Ding 2000 points. The kill score. Seeley knew how much he had screwed up with that one statement. Only yesterday they had discussed how she had changed. _

"_You know nothing about me. Leave now. I don't want you here anymore. __**Get out**__." Her voiced had gone deadly quiet. A move used by mothers everywhere; when letting their offspring know they had crossed the line. This line had been leap over, danced on, lapped and there was no going back._

-------

Well there you have it. There is the reason for the death. This be the reason she died. I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. The most reviews so far. I am so proud that you like it so far. Thank you.

I have been typing madly to make sure that you get the next chapter in the smallest amount of time. Oh and I don't own any of this including Scared Heart hospital or Solo Por Ti.


	7. Dead I fall asleep

My Time of Dying

Chapter 7

-------

Jack had been following Booth's SUV for ten minutes. He had been at such a distance he hoped would not be visible to Booth's sniper vision. They were approaching the hospital and he still didn't have a plan. The highway would end soon and he wanted to keep the drama away from the city and as far as he could from the hospital.

"Oh well. Will have to use the chopper as a blockade," he muttered speeding up so he could set down at the end of the highway.

-------

Booth had been watching Hodgins' chopper since it had broke the horizon. He had turned up the music so Angela could not hear its approach. No need to worry her unnecessarily.

They were nearing the hospital. The signs were counting down the kilometers for him. All he could think of was getting to the woman he loved. I was the home stretch now.

Suddenly he watched the chopper creep closer and closer. 'He is going to throw a spanner in works' he thought. Booth pulled his gun from the holster, a move that didn't go unnoticed by Angela.

"Whoa. Don't shoot me. She will never forgive you if you shoot me." She murmured, hoping not to startle him into doing something stupid.

The noise from the chopper could no longer be kept disguised by the music. Angela's eyes flicked to the mirror to see the source. "Oh Jack," she sighed as the chopper went over their head.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught Booth's movements. His gun was pointed directly at her fiancé. She twisted her body at a most awkward angle, considering her hands were still cuffed to the 'Oh Fudge' handles.

"No," she screeched, trying to get the gun off him with her feet.

She managed to knock him unconscious with a kick to the head as he pulled the trigger. The trajectory of the bullet changed and now Angela had a nice 9mm hole in her stomach.

Jack had landed in front of them but with Booth's unconscious foot on the accelerator there was no stopping them now.

"Jack, move you Gumby," Angela whispered as the SVU headed straight for and through the chopper.

-------

Zach and Janice pulled up at the Doctors surgery and almost fell out of the little brown ford in their hurry to get to Sam and 'Lynda'.

The door swung open and revealed Sammy. "Mum, you're here."

"Sammy, I'm so glad. Are you ok?" Janice sobbed gripping his face searching for any sign of injury or fatigue.

"I'm fine mum, but I'm not sure bout Lyndy."

He took her hand and led them over to the bed with Temperance lying on it. She was deathly pale and convulsing. Dr. Renoly was getting a sedative out of his drawer, while Zach checked her pulse and the baby's heart rate.

"Dr, the baby is in distress. You need to get it out now!" he looked around, "Where is your sterile equipment?" Zach asked.

"Top shelf, cabinet to your left." He administered the sedative and her shakes were subsiding slowly.

With a laden glance to Sam, Zach got the sterile equipment out of the cabinet and set them up on the tray while Sam moved his mother out to the waiting room.

Dr. Renoly strapped her down on the bed and washed up quickly but thoroughly. He handed a needle to Zach. "Give her this. You a doctor?"

"PhD, not MD. Anthropology."

"Means you know your anatomy. I am going to need your assistance. Hopefully we can save them both."

-------

Jack had hoped out of the chopper expecting Booth to at least slow down, but when he couldn't see anyone at the drivers seat and only Angela's hands still tied to the handles, with the car still hurtling in his direction, fight or flight response kicks in. He jumped into the median strip hands over his head praying for Angela's life.

When the screech, the crumples, bangs, and all the noise stopped, he rose and raced over to the car. His life was nothing if he couldn't share it with Angela.

There was blood everywhere. It was difficult to figure out who it was from, until he noticed it still pumping out of the wound in Angela's stomach.

With a strength he knew he would never feel again, he ripped the 'oh fudge' handles from the vehicle and carried Angela to the side of the road. Clear of the wreckage.

"_911. What's your emergency?"_

"I have a SUV and helicopter crash on the highway outside… I don't know when I am. But my fiancé has a bullet wound in her stomach… We are about 6km outside Scared Heart Hospital… Hurry Please. There is also a man trapped in the SUV… No I don't know if he is alive… Jack Hodgins…Look Lady I know this is your job but what can I do to help Angela." Although his voice was steady, tears dripped down his face and onto Angela's dark curls.

That future he was planning was now in the hands of fate.

-------

"It's a girl. She's not breathing." Zach stated.

"Never a good sign, keep trying. I am almost done here…. Oh sh$&… Janice ring Scared Heart Number is on the desk. We need emergency services here ASAP. She's hemorrhaging! I need help in here!!!" Dr Renoly yelled frantically.

Sam raced in, "What can I do?"

"Come here and hold this." He instructed, "and maybe ring and warn the morgue." He muttered under his breath.

-------

AN: Sorry its short. Needed to get it out and keep the pace.


	8. Motionless in Pain

My time of dying

Chapter 8

-------

"Come on baby, you can't leave me yet!?! I haven't even seen you in wedding dress yet. We need to have at least 8 kids to fill the house. We have to watch them take their first steps, ride a bike, graduate, marry, give us grandchildren to spoil. I need you to do this" Jack wept over Angela's prone form.

He had one hand pressed into the wound trying to stop the bleeding, his other was stroking her hair, willing her to come back to him.

"Eight kids?" Angela whispered her voice hoarse. Jack's eyes snapped up to her face, "I don't think so. Maybe three."

He smiled, "Fine, three will have to do. But I want all girls. Mini Angela's." Now his tears were of joy. She had stayed with him. "Baby stay very still the ambulance will be here in just a moment."

The sirens getting close enough to stop and unload the three ambulance officers were a welcome sound. The first ambulance was her and jack called them over. Angela coughed and if it was such a dire situation he would have laughed at the cliché.

The officers had Angela on a stretcher and in the Ambulance before Booth was even found amongst the wreckage.

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't come with us just yet we need you to give a statement to police before you can follow us," the officer stopped Jack when he tried climbing into the Ambulance.

"Excuse me, but that is my fiancé and I am going with her. Try and stop me."

"Sorry we can," A police officer stepped between Jack and the Ambulance bloke. "I will take you later."

-------

Janice made Zach climb in the back of her little brown Ford Laser, and they set off at a marvelous pace. For a run down bomb of a car, it should be close to breaking a land speed record. She took off down the highway setting off a speed camera. Not that it bothered them too much. They were pretty good mates with the boys in blue and Lynda's life was too important to care.

When Dr Renoly finally stitched her up and Zach got the baby to breathe they were all bundled out while they waited for emergency services to get there. Dr Renoly suggested they head over to get there the same time as Lyndy and now her they are coming across the debris scattered across the highway.

"That's Jack's helicopter." Zach stated. They watched the scene for a few seconds focusing on the short man gesturing wildly to the policeman. "And that's Jack."

-------

"What do you want to know?"

The cop looked at him weirdly. "For starters, why is there an SUV hanging out the side of a helicopter."

"Booth was unconscious and didn't stop." Jack was itching to get to the hospital and to Angela.

"Booth is the man in the SUV?"

"Yep. Former FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth." He was fidgeting, almost dancing on the spot, "Can we do this on the way to the hospital?"

The cop just ignored that question, "Why is there a helicopter in the middle of the highway?"

"That is where I landed it. Come on, can we go now?"

"Your chopper?" He asked incredulously.

"Was, it belongs to the junk yard now. Can we go?"

"Yes mine. Look my name is Jack Hodgins. That is my fiancée, Angela Montenegro and if you call Deputy Director Sam Cullen at the FBI this will all be cleared up. Please take me to the hospital NOW."

"Yo, Hodgins."

Jack looked over to the brown car on the side of the accident site. Zach's head poked out the back window. He looked at the cop, "and since you can't help me, that's my ride."

"Brennan's at the hospital. Come on get in the car."

"Ange should be there now, too."

"Well let's vamoose," Janice added. "Oh, and Steve?" She called to the cop, "Lynda is in the hospital now. She had the baby, when she gets out we will take care of the brothel plans."

Steve just nodded.

"Oh and can you take care of the speeding ticket I just got?"

By this time Jack was in the car and they were bush bashing round the site, not giving Steve a chance to reply. 'This story is getting weirder and weirder' he thought to himself. The chopper guy, a girl with a bullet wound to her stomach and a former FBI agent all in cahoots with Janice and Lynda from his favorite truck stop. "Have to tell the wife bout this," he muttered under his breath. "Won't tell her bout the brothel though."

"Sir," another officer handed him a phone, "for you."

"Steve Links," he was watching them load the former agent into the ambulance, not really listening to the caller. After a series of "uhuhs" he hung up the phone. "Boys, leave it. The FBI is will be here to take it over in..." the screech of tyres cut him off, "in 30 seconds." He finished lamely.

-------

A scream pierced the silence of the hospital.

"Miss Morris, we need you to calm down."

"Calm down! I had a baby in here." She was holding her stomach, "where is my baby?"

As much as she wanted to get off the bed and kick the patronizing nurse up and down the corridor her legs didn't seem to be working and moving hurt. A lot!

The nurse smiled. A truly creepy sight. "The baby is in a humidy crib and will be brought to you when you have had some rest."

"I want to see my baby now! Why aren't my legs working?"

"Just waiting for the aesthesia to wear off? You will have to stay in bed and not move as much as possible today."

"What happened? Where is Angela? I need her to find and bring my baby to me. Why do I always get the incompetent ones? I want to see my baby."

The nurse was irritated but understanding of the hysterical woman's demands. "Angela who?"

"Angela Montenegro."

"I will get the Dr to bring Angela in."

"Good," she was finally getting somewhere with this woman. "And I want to see my baby."

The nurse plastered on a fake smile, "Yes Miss Morris." She went to the end of the bed and continued making notes on the chart.

"That's not getting my baby or Angela."

The nurse ignored her, continued her notes before leaving.

"Stupid woman," she stated not all that discreetly, while trying to wiggle to the end of the bed to get her chart and do a bit of catch-up. Unfortunately it just wasn't working.

"Arrggh." She cried in frustration.

-------

It had been an hour since they had been taken in for surgery and Jack looked almost 80 with all his worry lines. He had harassed every doctor and nurse he had come across for information, nobody would reveal anything.

"Angela Montenegro?"

Jack looked up at the Dr who was calling his angel's name. He bounded up in front of him,  
"How is she?"

"Sorry sir, I am looking for a _Miss_ Angela Montenegro," he paused looking at his clipboard, "regarding Lynda Morris," he looked around the waiting room but this man still stood in front of him. "Sorry sir. I do need to speak to Miss Montenegro. Do you know where she is?"

"Angela is in surgery getting a bull removed from her stomach. I am her fiancé, Jack Hodgins."

"Oh. In that case, Miss Morris is currently in a stable condition and so is her daughter. You may go in and see her, but no more than 5 minutes. She need quiet and rest."

Jack looked to Janice and Sammy, "go ahead." They all but raced into her room.

Jack continued pacing.

-------

When Janice and Sammy came in with such enthusiasm at seeing her alive, she felt so guilty. As mush as she had grown to love them, they weren't the two people she had asked for and wanted to see.

Plastering on a fake smile, she listened to their quick recap before being asked who the men were and particularly who this Dr Brennan was.

She vaguely muttered something about the past before changing the subject and asked about Angela.

Janice and Sammy went quiet. Janice mumbled something about going home and getting her bag. With a kiss on the cheek and a promise to be back in the morning, they were gone.

Not a good sign. It had taken her a couple of years to pick up on some body language indicators, that didn't belong to Booth. Booth was easy to read. He never hid his true feelings. Or maybe, I misinterpreted them, hoping for something more. 'Stop' she thought angrily. Thoughts of that man always made her sad and angry. Not the impression she wanted to leave on her newborn.

-------

Jack had almost worn a hole in the lino by the time Janice and Sam came out.

"She is asking about Angela. We will be back in the morning with her bag. I hope everything turns out ok with Angela." Janice gave Jack a quick hug and they left.

"Zach, go in a see her. I will go in when I get news on Ange."

Zach nodded even though he knew Jack was already facing the door they took Ange thru.

It was scary facing his mentor but she needed his support.

"Hey Dr Brennan." His usual awkwardness coming back full force.

"Hey Zach," she smiled, "and call me Lyndy."

"Yes Dr Brennan." He answered automatically.

She smiled but when it became pain filled she hit the button for more morphine. "Never thought I would become such a junkie and it only took me an hour." She watched him shuffle his feet, "What happened to the cocky head of Anthropology that Angela had been telling me about?"

He looked so worried.

"Don't worry Zach. That's that your job. I'm not coming back."

Zach just nodded. He was a little dumbfounded that she knew what was going on in his head. "Thanks for all you taught me."

"Your welcome. You were always my favorite grad student. Fastest learner, not as inept as you make out to be. You are a product of your own design, not mine. But I am glad to have helped you reach your potential."

Zach blushed as red as they come and rushed forward as if to hug her then stopped. She looked him. "I'm not broken yet!"

He smiled, "Thanks Lynda, you are a wonderful teacher and friend," he hugged her gently.

"Sorry sir, but she does be needing her rest." The nurse had stuck her head round the door; Lyndy noticed it wasn't the same woman she yelled at before.

"Zach, can you get Jack to come in, I need to discuss something with him?"

"Sorry he said he would come in when he had some news on Angela."

She was immediately worrie for her friend. "What happened to Ange?"

"She has a gunshot wound to her stomach,' Zach answered without thinking.

"Let me see Jack." She tried to hop off the bed, it was rather difficult without tearing the stitches. The nurse rushed in immediately pushing her back down on the bed.

"No Miss, you can't move off the bed. Not till tomorrow."

"Fine I want you to take my bed to Jack Hodgins in the waiting room."

"No miss can't so that either."

"Then I want Jack brought here. As with all news about Angela Montenegro."

"You need to rest!" The nurse was talking to her like a parent to a misbehaving child. "I will let Mr Hodgins know when you are awake."

"No. I need to see him now. I need to be with him. We will wait here together for news on Angela."

The nurse looked at Zach who just shrugged. "Injured or not, I have seen her take out 100 kg man. A cop no less."

The nurse relented. "Fine, but you deal with the consequences."

"Great. Can I also get a cup of tea?" She plastered on a smile, glad she got her way. "So Zach, how is life going? Got a girlfriend yet?"

He shook his head; she had changed since he last saw her.

Jack walked in pushing a cart of tea and biscuits. "The nurse said she would bring your daughter in soon."

"Hey, her eyes watered up, "I had a girl?"

"Didn't the nurse tell you?" Jack asked irritated. If they weren't looking after Temperance and her baby then what sort of treatment were they giving to Angela?

"They just said the baby was stable and would bring it in when they could." She smiled, "who cares, I had a girl. I was so sure I was having a boy." She quickly made her tea and took a sip. "So Jack, when do you plan on marrying Angela? I want to see your wedding before I go to Australia."

"Tomorrow but I think I may have to wait… Australia?" He stopped, "you're going to take our niece away? Sorry you can't. Angela will never let you. As a part of the family you cannot leave. You cannot rob your daughter of a family experience the same way you were. No gonna happen." He paused in his rant. "Who is her father?"

"Me," a voice answered from the door.

Jack and Zach turned to look even though they recognized the voice. Lynda didn't bother, she turned to stare out the window.

"You know that's a lie." She responded.

-------

Dun Dun Dun. I made this chapter longer to make up for the tiny 7th chapter.


	9. I feel alive when your beside me

My time of Dying

Chapter 9

-------

When Booth came too surrounded by _beeps_ and wires, it was a little disorientating. Then his actions came rushing back.

"You stupid son of a …" He muttered to himself, moving to smack himself in the head until he heard a cord snap and the machine beside his head went mental. "Oops."

A nurse came rushing in quickly followed by a doctor. He looked at them sheepishly, "Sorry."

The nurse smiled, "its ok, just glad you're awake." She turned off the machine.

The doctor picked up his chart and quickly scanned it for a name. "Ah, Mr. Booth," he scanned again for a list of ailments, "it seems you have 3 broken ribs. Judging from your medical history, you should know how to handle the care of broken bones, but we would like to keep you in for the next couple of days to ensure no further damage sustained from the crash." With that he turned to walk out the door.

"Wait! What crash?" Booth asked. He remembered arresting Angela, seeing Bones, harassing some people at the diner, trying to shoot Hodgins, gun going off… after that it was a little blank.

The doctor turned back. "You got knocked out and drove you vehicle into a helicopter. Nurse, check his vitals and make sure he's comfortable."

"Hodgins, Ange. Shit!" He could remember most now. "Nurse, was a lady brought in with me?"

"Yes. Bullet wound."

Booth's head was spinning, "I shot Angela." He sunk into the pillows, guilt and remorse consuming him. "I was fighting her off, she didn't want me to hurt Hodgins, and the gun went off."

The nurse was watching him out of the corner of her eye, just a little concerned about being alone in a room with a man that shot a girl. Sure he was damn nice to look at. "She will be fine." She said suddenly wishing she had kept her mouth shut until he looked up at her, so hopeful.

"Really, she will be ok?"

"Fine, sir." She half smiled, "Now you need to sleep."

"No wait. Before you go, my girlfriend was brought here to have our baby."

"Mr. Booth, a lot of women are brought here to have babies. Do you have a name? I can look for you."

"Temperance Brennan." He stopped, "Wait its Lynda; I can't remember her last name."

The nurse nodded before leaving, just mildly confused.

-------

"Evening Sam," Lynda was still staring out the window into the dark. Zach and Jack were still staring at Deputy Director Sam Cullen, slack jawed and confused.

"Lynda. Congrats on your daughter. A daughter is truly a blessing."

"Thanks. I have made arrangements to leave the country; you don't need to worry about me any more." She turned to face the man who had orchestrated her entire 'death'.

"Sorry but this time we will organize the safe house and new identity. And this time, you will not tell where you are or give them updates every month. You almost got discovered through phone taps on Angela's phone."

She sat still on the bed, seething.

"Now I have to clean up the mess left by your friends and your love sick puppy."

"Excuse I told Angela, so that the body you gave me would not be discovered as a fake. And I only told Angela. Maybe if I had told Booth, My daughter would have a father and this mess could have been avoided."

"I am sorry about your friends but you should have stayed quiet. We both know you would never rob Booth's son of his father. Not after what you went through." He paused to look at his watch. Lynda sunk into her pillows almost defeated. "If Australia is your destination, you will be leaving in 4 hours."

"No, I will wait until I _know_ that Ange is ok." She looked at Jack, "And I go to their wedding."

"No, in 24 hours you and your daughter will be landing in Brisbane." Cullen flicked his phone open, ready to make a call.

"No." she crossed her arms across her chest, "I haven't seen one hint of this so called threat. I will stay until I feel it's necessary to leave."

Jack felt it was his turn, "You knew? Booth was blaming Angela for something you did and yet you didn't stop him? You knew she was alive and where she was, that she was having Booth's baby yet you didn't feel it _necessary_ to let **any**of us know?"

"Jack, it was necessary that Temperance 'die' so that we could keep her safe."

"Safe. To keep her safe. Yet here we are in a hospital. She almost died. Her baby almost died. And your Agent tried to kill Angela. I still don't even know if she is alive."

"I understand your frustrations, but she should have never told Angela of her existence and you would have all been safe. Not my problem."

Zach pushed Jack into a chair to stop him from punching Cullen, but Lynda jumped into the fray.

"Not your problem. Who was it that knocked on my door, told me to gather my things; I would be leaving the next night? 'Don't tell anyone'. It took my 15 years to let these people into my life. 15 years to let a new family gather around me. I was told their were many different types of family and you wanted me to walk away from them just like I was walked away from." She was visibly shaking and Cullen closed his phone this call could wait. "You gave me money, a name and a body. You told me to burn my life away."

Jack was silently cheering her on. Zach looked shell shocked. Cullen was now defeated.

"No. I want to live to live my life, whether I am Lynda or Temperance. I want my family around."

"Fine, have it your way. I just wanted to protect you and your child, the way I couldn't protect mine."

She relented a little. "Sorry. But I never got a chance to say goodbye then and you were going to take it away again. I am just a little upset. It has been a big day. Can I at least stay until the wedding?"

"Ok you have the six weeks of your recovery." He turned to Jack, "Is that enough time?"

"I hope so. Depends on Ange, I don't even know what is going on if she is even alive."

"She is Mr. Hodgins." They all turned to doctor poking her head around the door. "She is out of recovery and asking for you. Please come." She turned and walked off.

Jack's face lifted and the years he gained in the waiting room melted away, "Coming."

Lynda smiled too. "Six weeks is fine."

-------

After pretending to sleep and eavesdropping on al the nurse's conversations, Booth had discovered where Bones was and was itching to see her. He really needed to apologise. He was exceptionally glad he had the smile no one could resist as it only took him 10 minutes to sweet talk the nurse into letting him use a motorized wheel chair to see her.

"If that is not your girlfriend; or if she is sleeping, I want you to go straight back to bed." He was told firmly and then sent on his way.

He was confident that she was the one they were talking about and that she would still be awake. It was only 10 pm she would never be asleep this early.

His new wheels were fun he decided as he neared her door. He could hear the soft cries of a baby and the soft murmurings of the mother. This made him smile. He knew she would make an exceptional mum. 'Just a release of hormones, my ass.'

He watched the blonde version of the woman he had missed dearly over the past 7 months.

"Booth, you can come in." She called to him. Her senses her as sharp as ever when it came to feeling his presence.

He rolled forward, stopping a meter from the bed.

He watched her face as she held their daughter. Her skin was still covered in bruises and deathly pale, but he knew she had never looked as beautiful as in this moment. "I'm sorry," he blurted out.

She didn't even look up, "You were scared. I understand, you are still not forgiven for any of this and you will have to beg forgiveness from Angela and the others."

He nodded, "I expected that." Turning to leave he didn't even realize that she was holding the tiny bundle of pink cloth out to him.

"Aren't you even going to hold her?" Her expression was quizzical.

"Am I allowed?" The motor stopped, still not turning to look at them.

"She is yours. Look if you don't want her, then that's fine she doesn't even have to know that you are daddy. I just want her to feel her fathers love just once in her life even if it's just for a minute or two." He faced her; a small smile on his face. "Please Seeley."

Holding his daughter made this entire experience feel worth it, she was the light at the end of the tunnel. She was so small, but she was rather early. At least by his rough calculations. "Bones?"

"Yes," she was so relieved to hear the nick name he had given her. At the same time it made her feel scared that when she had to leave again it would just cause more dramas.

"Have you named her yet?"

"No, I thought I was having a boy. I only had boy names picked." She squirmed, desperate to ask his opinion, yet apprehensive. "Why? What did you have in mind?" Her love for this man winning.

"Aurora."

"You want to name her after the dawn?"

"Yes. A new beginning." He smiled, "I also really liked Sleeping Beauty."

"Aurora." She returned his smile. "I like it. I will make sure they keep that when we get our new names."

He spluttered. He didn't want them to leave again.

"Seeley, don't make it harder. We will be here for the next six weeks. We can discuss it then."

-------

He had slept well that night. He had six weeks to convince her to stay. Holding Aurora was a defining moment for him. She truly felt like a new beginning, though he knew he still had a few dark parts left to weather. One of them he knew was coming up as he trudged down the hall to face the woman he put in the hospital the next morning.

Jack greeted him at the door, "She's been expecting you. You're a lucky man, if she wasn't such a forgiving woman, your ass would be in jail."

Booth nodded. He knew this.

Angela looked paler than Bones had done last night. Surgery had gone well for her and would be well enough to release in a couple of days.

"Hey spunky," Angela grinned from the bed. Booth didn't return the smile, he hovered in the door way. "Come here please."

A nudge from Hodgins got him past the threshold. "Hey Angela." He stood there shuffling his feet. No matter how many times he practiced his apology it never felt enough.

"I'm glad you are a shit sniper," Angela started.

Booths head snapped up. "What?"

"You heard me. A shit sniper. Glad of it too. I wouldn't be alive if you were any good." She smiled.

"I'm sorry Angela." He bowed his head and mumbled his next words. "I really lost my mind didn't I?"

"Yes." She was really not in the mood for his angst, "Booth I don't blame you. This was not your fault."

He shook his head. "I arrested you. I tied handcuffed you to the car and tried to shoot your fiancé. I shot you!"

"Are you hearing yourself? Me, Me, Me. Look I am ok and it was a silly mistake." She grimaced.

"Are you ok?" Booth didn't like that look.

"Yeah. I am sorry for kicking you in the head. And not telling you when I got her letter. She seemed angry at you…"

"Ange, stop it was never your place to apologise. And yes she was angry at me. I told her I didn't love her."

"Idiot."

"I know. How can I make it up to you?"

"Make it up to me? You lied to her not me. But I would like it if you could be at my wedding?!?"

"I can go?"

"My day. I want you there. And I want you to make it up to her before she has to go again."

"Deal." He stood there unsure of his position. "I am sorry Ange." 

"I know. I think I am going to get some sleep now." She yawned for effect. "Can you get Hodgie for me?"

Booth nodded. "Hope you feel better soon."

Angela yawned again. "Yep. Hope so."

Jack walked in as Booth walked out. "You sure bout that sweetie?"

"Yes. I am." He was still agitated. "Honey what would you have done in his position. I had taken off pregnant, after we had an argument?"

"I wouldn't have kidnapped your best friend." He answered sullenly.

"Yeah I know Bren would have kicked your ass if you had tried that."

"Maybe." He smiled. "You really do have the most beautiful soul."

"I love you Jack. I can't wait to marry you." She looked at the clock. "I think we will start planning tomorrow. Today I just want to spend with you."

-------

Look I am a liar. Nobody died. Ange forgives to easy. And it wasn't Booth's fault at all.

I feel I have dragged this dead horse long enough. One more chapter and I will finish. Did have an idea bout a sequel involving the threat she was running from. Feedback welcome on this idea.

Next Chapter will be the wedding and leaving for Australia and a time for some BB.


	10. I will not die, I'll wait here for you

My time of dying

Chapter 10

-------

"Give it a rest Ange; I am not trying to avoid him." Lynda laid her daughter in the crib. 'I am avoiding him. No trying involved.' She thought.

"Sweetie, he is the father of your daughter and as soon as my wedding rolls around, you will be off again. You need to talk to him." She was talking she was drawing the design for her wedding dress.

"No, he spends an hour with her each day; he will get to know his daughter."

"Not if you are off in Australia."

"If I talk to him he will want to come with me and then who will be here for Parker? The threat was for me and Booth. Booth needs to be around for his son. I can't take him away from Parker."

"Excuses honey. What do you think of this?" She held up the sketch book.

"Simple, elegant but very you." Lynda smiled, "Do you think the seamstress will have it finished in the next 2 weeks."

"Jack has hired 8 of the world's best. I think they can handle it." She grinned. "Now I have a great idea for yours and this cute little one."

-------

Booth had had a meeting with Deputy Director Cullen after he got back to DC. Surprisingly he was offered his job back and as much as it pained him to say; what Cullen did regarding the threat on Bones, was exactly what he would have done.

It hurt to know that he had missed watching her expand with life, missed watching that life enter the world. At least he got to see her now. He watched her sleep. Thatch of dark hair toped her head. She was so small, big cheeks, tiny nose, and pink lips. Delicate all swathed up in a fluffy pink blanket. The love he held for this tiny creature was only rivaled by his son. If he could only convince her to stay with him then his life would be complete.

He wanted to talk to her but every time he tried she would hand him a bottle and disappear across the yard to Hodgins' mansion stating 'wedding drama, back in an hour'.

Time was disappearing fast. He only had a week left.

-------

When Janice had called asking if she would need an extra hand when she went away, Lynda had not hesitated. Janice was like her surrogate mother, and as she would be basically alone in a strange city with a baby looking for a job; a friend was more than ok. Cullen had cleared it as long as she didn't reveal their location to anyone and signed a confidentiality agreement… All do able and now Rory had an adopted grandma.

She also helped out a lot with the wedding keeping everyone stress free with random stories and fresh biscuits and morning tea. Everything was falling into place except things were getting more strained between her and Booth.

If only he would leave it alone. She really didn't want to have to deal with it now. If he would just wait. Cullen said he would sort out the threat (he still wasn't telling them who it was) in the next couple of months. When she got back they could have the heart to heart they needed but now it was so horrible. Angela's wedding, the birth, going back into hiding, seeing all the old faces while pretending to be someone else was just too much. The tears flowed freely when she was alone. As much as she wanted him in her life and in Aurora's, she couldn't deal with all the pressure.

It was the dress rehearsal for the wedding tonight and she had to get ready. She wiped the tears away ashamed of her lack of control, painted on her face and left for the main house.

-------

Jack watched Booth warily, still not forgiving him for Angela's pain, as he walked up the drive. He felt Angela's small hand wrap around his.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear.

It was those words that made him melt. He knew what she was trying to do and how she needed him to help. "Only for you." He replied before greeting Booth.

-------

Booth waited patiently for the meal to end. He would only have one chance to talk to her before the night was through and it had to be right. One off word would destroy the opportunity and she would race off.

He knew Physic Angela was watching him trying to help create moments for him to talk to her and for that he was grateful. She really was amazing. After almost dying at his hand she was still trying to help him get his girl. Though he wasn't sure if it was for him or for Lynda that she was doing it.

Lynda. He hated that name, though would never say it out loud. She was Temperance Brennan, 'Bones' not Lynda Morris. It just sounded wrong every time it rolled off his tongue.

He watched her make excuses to leave and Angela's smile granting her wish, quickly followed by the one to him. He nodded tucking his chair in and following her out the door.

He knew where she would be. She was seated on the bench beside the tulips. Her silhouette had changed since Aurora. Softer, more feminine, still her.

"Can we talk?"

She looked in his direction, startled, and then sighed, slumping her shoulders in defeat.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"I'm sorry," His voice was firm. "I should have told you the truth that day. You should have never been angry with me."

"It made it easier to leave."

"You shouldn't have had too. I should protect you."

"No, you needed to be here to protect Parker. Parker needs you. I can take care of myself."

"I need to be with those I love, Parker and you, and now Rory." He grasped her hand forcing contact. "I missed seeing her grow within you." He whispered.

Her eyes searched him out. "I'm sorry. I missed seeing you."

"I missed you too." He leaned in to kiss her.

Her eyes flashed. Panic taking over. "I have to go. Rory needs me."

He realized his mistake and bounced out of the chair. "Let me walk you."

"It's ok. I will see you tomorrow," and with that she ran off into the night.

-------

"Idiot." Angela muttered. She turned from the window where she had been watching them and faced Jack. "I don't want her to be alone again."

"I know sweetie. We still have almost 20 hours to stop them making a mistake."

She smiled leaning into his frame. "And only 13 hours until you are my husband."

"Mrs. Angela Hodgins." Jack shook his head. "Sounds just right."

-------

Sam Cullen smiled at Janice as he walked into The Hodgins Guest house.

"Packed?"

Lynda nodded. "Just left out the clothes for the reception and bout 18 outfits for her." She nodded to the bundle in her arms. "Who knew she would need more clothes than even Angela." Holding out the bundle, "Can you take her for a second?"

He took her gratefully looking for any chance to be reminded of the daughter he had lost. "Hey Rory." He kissed her forehead before scrutinizing her toughly. "She has changed since yesterday. Looks more like Booth now."

"Why are you here?" she asked as she pottered round the kitchen making 2 coffees and a tea.

"Change in plans. You will have to go at 3.30 instead of 6."

She did a few calculations in her head. "Do-able." She placed the cups on the table and after looking at the clock realized that she would be able to get 3 hours sleep before the makeup and hair people should arrive in the morning.

"Ten mins. I have to go to bed."

Sam smiled. "I got a hold, a coffee and your co-operation. I'm good."

-------

"I have to leave after the speeches." She didn't beat around the bush.

"Why?" Angela was still rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Change in plans."

"Glad the wedding is early." She gestured to the kitchen, where the housekeeper had coffee waiting.

As the emotion built through the day, Angela cried 8 times. Lynda on the other hand clocked up an extra 18 on top. Every time a voice piped up discussing the future she became a blubbering mess.

Walking up the isle in her dark blue gown, she spied Janice holding Rory she started again. She had to prepare herself for watching her best friend's walk up the isle and hastily wiped away tears.

The music changed and 'Story book love' started. Angela's gown was reminiscent of fairy tale princess of old. Long sleeves; tight till the elbows when they flowed out gently, floaty, long skirt; with intricate beads depicting vines draping down the torso, a deep V gave the dress sex appeal.

The smile on her face felt like it should wrap the world up in her happiness. She was trying to look calm and collected but by the look on her father's face, she was basically dragging him up the isle; worried Jack would change his mind.

They both seamed agitated; like the celebrant wasn't going fast enough. Though when she finally declared them husband and wife they clung to each other desperate for a connection, before turning to face their audience, all the women were blubbering and all the men pretending they weren't; their smiles lit up the room.

-------

18000 confetti flakes, 6000 drinks, 400 people, 394 'Wow doesn't she look like Dr Brennan?', 8 speeches, 4 layers of cake, 3hours, 2 goodbyes and 1 bridal waltz later, Lynda snuck out of the gardens and into the waiting car, to join her baby and leave them all again.

-------

When Booth heard her voice on the phone six months after Angela and Jack's wedding, he thought all his dreams had come true until she spoke the words that chilled him to the bone...

"Booth, she's gone. Rory is gone."

------

The end... Sorry it took so long to update. Work has been crazy and I keep getting sick. I really hate winter. The sequel will be called Here I am. It should be up in the next couple of weeks. Thanks to everyone who reviewed love ya... Caio.

I'll be in my bunk...


End file.
